


To Begin Again

by TheWhoufflePrincess



Category: The Paper Magician Series - Charlie N. Holmberg
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Au Pair, F/M, ceony and emery are honestly my otp, this series is still so unappreicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhoufflePrincess/pseuds/TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: Emery only desires two things: for his son, Charlie, to talk to him and be happy. He only learned of his young son's existence a year ago, yet the two never really spoke. When Charlie punches a child over a comment, Patrice, the head teacher, suggests an au pair, pointing him in the direction of a young Ceony Twill.[Updated at random!]





	1. Hold Your Punches

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to finish this, no matter the fact nobody may read it. I love this series way too much and the hype for THE PLASTIC MAGICIAN is only making me want more. I will get this done, I say as I don't.

The first time Emery had punched a kid, it was back when he was a teenager, bullying a poor Pritwin Bailey into submission, landing him in the head teacher's office and a suspension on his behalf. It was a horrid mistake on his part, but since then, he never laid a finger on another person unless it would be used for self defense.

That being said, he never suspected he'd be back in the same office but instead, his old teacher, Patrice Aviosky, now held the position of  _head teacher_. She was staring at him with a strange mixture of sorrow, disappointment, and concern. Her gaze continued to shift between himself and his son, Charlie, standing besides Emery's chair with his head down low and his right hand carefully cradled with his left. His dark locks keeping his eyes obscured from Emery's view, but he knew those emerald eyes would show that he was in deep thought.

Besides Charlie was a boy twice his size, who seemed to have a broken nose. The boy's father was bristling, but he was restraining himself as much as he could. They had gone through the recollection of events twice now and both times didn't explain much. Both boys were clearly hiding something, but neither would say what. Patrice decided to finish the circulating conversation.

"Well, I sincerely hope this doesn't happen again, Charlie. I expect you to be nice to your fellow students." Patrice said calmly. Charlie nodded silently, still preoccupied with his hand. "I will be giving you a two-week suspension, effective immediately." Charlie nodded again. Emery frowned, but he supposed punching was technically an offense worthy of suspension.

"I still believe you should have given the boy some ice." Emery muttered, running a hand through his unruly hair. He had come unprepared from his studio, throwing on a indigo coat and barely even trying to impress with his looks.

"He broke my son's nose! He doesn't deserve no damn ice pack! He should be expelled!" The other boy's father's eyes met with Patrice's and he immediately quieted himself. Patrice had that effect, after all these years.

"Miles, you can go on home." Miles nodded, his father still quite furious with the entire event, but allowed his son to take him out of the room. Patrice turned to Charlie, "Charlie, go get your things from your class. I need to speak with your father." Charlie hobbled out the room and the second the door closed, Patrice's eyes were back to that strange mixture.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your charms." Emery joked, smirking at his old teacher.

"Emery, I'm worried about you." Patrice expressed, arms crossed and eyes piercing through his soul. He grimaced. She wasn't up for games, it seemed.

"That hasn't changed either." Emery sighed.

"And more importantly, I'm worried about Charlie. His marks are slipping and he's punched a child!" Patrice added on.

"He's leaving information out purposefully." Emery muttered, "Miles probably said something and provoked him. He looks like the type to make trouble. You know Charlie, that's not his way."

"And I respect that, but," Patrice leaned forward slightly, "Emery, I think you need a woman's touch to this situation."

"Are you implying that I-,"

"Have you ever heard of an au pair?" She cut through his words. Emery thought for a moment. An au pair would involve somebody working in their small family. A domestic assistant. He nodded, still debating the prospect of having one. Patrice continued on, "Well, I'd like to direct you to a student that could work for best, in my opinion, Ceony Twill."

With a few clicks on her computer, she pulled up a picture of a young woman in her early twenties. Emery was automatically drawn to her complexion, her pale cheeks that had hints of freckles to her orange hair. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue, one that he could get lost in. He shook himself mentally. He wasn't like other men, to be automatically attracted by appearances, but she caught his eye.

Patrice started talking when she was sure he had his attention again, "She's working on an English degree, in teaching, and has experience with children, being the oldest of four. She has a brother and sister about Charlie's age and a sister of a few years apart. She has experienced it all, Emery."

"And why do you suppose she'd be the best one?" Emery asked, crossing his arms.

"Because," Patrice smiled, looking to the screen herself. "I had to teach her myself. She was an absolute pleasure. I know you too. You both would click, no doubt about it."He glanced back at the young woman on the screen. His eyes probably said it all, as Patrice picked up her phone and dialed a number that she knew well.

"Hello? Good morning, Delilah. Can you bring Ceony to my office? After your classes, since I know you both have language arts in five minutes...ah, yes. I may have a proposition for her. I know how much she needs to support her family on top of her classes. This will be less stressful for her..." Emery listened intently, as Patrice gave a knowing look. She was spilling more information onto him, in hopes he'd accept the young Ceony Twill. "Her job right now is too far...yeah. My old student is here and I think an au pair would work nicely..." Patrice continued to speak and Emery looked back to the picture.

 _Charlie might like her_ , he thought, thinking of his young son speaking and listening to her. Perhaps an au pair would be beneficial. He wasn't the best father, especially with everything that had happened prior to finding out about his son.

Patrice got off the phone and spoke to him, "My assistant will be telling her of the job opportunity. I will forward her your number and you both can set up a meeting time." Just as she finished, Charlie came back to the office with his stuff. "Perfect timing, Charlie. I'm done speaking with your father. We can work out your assignments for the two weeks you will be gone for." The young boy merely nodded, barely even saying a word through it all besides the occasional, 'okay,' and 'yes, ma'am.' Emery wish he knew what was going through the child's head, but at this moment, he just couldn't bring himself to.

He really hoped that Ceony Twill was exactly how Patrice made her up to be.


	2. Coffee

Delilah Berget sighed, watching her friend, Ceony Twill, walk out the classroom. She looked positively exhausted and Delilah already knew why. Taking care of her family was one thing, but having to go off and focus on her major as well. She had to juggle rent too, which that in itself was hard as it was. Ceony gave Delilah a weak smile, carrying her books in her slim fingers. 

"You said you wanted to talk after class?" Ceony asked, taking a moment to yawn. Delilah led her friend through the halls. 

"Yeah. I'm taking you out to lunch." Delilah said, "I have something really important to tell you!'

"Oh, Delilah, I don't really have the funds." Ceony said sheepishly, looking down to the pavement sheepishly, peering down to her Doc Martens, one of her most valued pair of shoes. She took care of them well, ever since saving up for them two years ago. Delilah tugged on Ceony's sweater sleeve, leading her out to a nearby cafe on campus.

"I have a job proposition for you." Delilah said as she opened the door, smiling as the baristas greeted her. Ceony peered at the blonde young woman as she gave her order to the barista and paid for their purchase before Ceony could oppose. Delilah knew how much Ceony refused to be a burden upon anyone, especially if she was only gaining and not losing. Delilah forced Ceony to sit, grinning.

"A job proposition?" Delilah's grin only widened, making Ceony concerned. Usually Delilah's propositions were either ridiculous or downright wrong. "Please, don't tell me it's another one of your ridiculous schemes for me to get money for my family. I've already told you, what I have is fine.

"Ceony, you know it's not." Delilah said, "You're juggling two jobs, your family, rent, and studying! I know you're positively losing it." Before Ceony could open her mouth, Delilah put a hand up. "I know you're going to deny it, but everyone knows how much stress is being put on you, even Ms. Aviosky. She called me while you were in class to tell me about a possible job opening for you."

"Me?" Ceony asked curiously as their food and drinks came. "Shouldn't it be for you?"

"Nah. Ms. Aviosky already had me covered for that. You, on the other hand, need one. She told me it would be an AU pair."

"An AU pair? One of those caretakers for the home and usually the children as well?" A nod from Delilah. "Delilah! Please, tell me you didn't accept for me.

"I would never. I just told Ms. Aviosky that you really did need it and gave me a number for you to call and set up a meeting with the guy."

"Guy?"

"Yeah, he and his son. Some backstory, I dunno." Delilah shrugged as she dug into her sandwich. Ceony did as well, being positively starving during that entire lecture. She had a good portion of her money to her family, leaving just enough for rent and ramen packets. Delilah was the only person that made sure Ceony was eating and sleeping right, as sometimes Ceony would go on working or studying without realizing just how much damage she was doing to herself. "Please tell me you'll take it. He doesn't live too far from campus and it'll help your rent situation. She said he was pretty decently well off with life so you can send more money to your family." Delilah knew that she had Ceony's attention with the mention of the possible benefits for her family, so she continued on, "It'll be much easier for you, Ceony, I promise. Please, at least consider it."

"Give me the number and I'll think about it." Ceony said begrudgingly. Delilah's eyes lit up as she took out the paper out with the number.

"She forgot to give it to me and I had to call her back for it. She said his name was Emery. Like paper." Ceony took the paper and looked at it, then pocketed the dear number. It really would benefit her and her family if she did take the job, especially if it paid more than her two part-time ones combined. It would save her time and energy if it was the case, and she'd even have more time to study.

"We'll see." Ceony muttered, sipping on her ice coffee. 

* * *

It took Ceony about an hour after her lunch with Delilah to get the courage to call the mysterious number. Emery Thane, the paper said. Curious, she looked him up first. He was a journalist for the Daily Mail, writing mainly op-ed pieces with the occasional topical articles. Most of them involved the arts, something she could appreciate him for. She was surprised she hardly heard of him, as his articles seemed to have a lot of traction if he was churning out over fifty or so in the span of a month. 

She dialed the number and waited patiently for the man to answer. Two rings and he did.

”Emery Thane.” He said, his voice ever so deep and sultry. The man cleared his throat, “Apologies. Just got over a cough.”

”Hi, Mr. Thane. I’m calling in regards to the AU pair you were looking for?” Ceony asked, the best voice she could muster that showed professionalism. Ceony could hear him pace back and forth before responding to Ceony.

”Right, yeah.” He said, “I’m sorry about it all, Patrice dragged me into all of this and I don’t mean to intrude.” She guessed that Patrice was Ms. Aviosky. “Do you want to meet anywhere? Whenever and wherever is fine with me.” 

“The cafe near Tagis Praff? In twenty minutes?” Ceony suggested. 

“Fine with me.” Emery said, “I’ll get Charlie ready. I’ll be seeing you.”

”Likewise.” She hung up and felt her heart beat out of her chest. Ceony was never one for calling, let alone calls that were about important things. Emery seemed like a decent guy on the phone. _Hopefully he’s the same in person_ , Ceony thought.

 


	3. Idle Talks

Emery slid the phone back into his pocket and looked towards Charlie, who was probably listening in. He was still peering down at his shoes, still clutching his hand, but at least he took a seat on the sofa. He had been quiet the entire ride home, which was typical of the child. Emery didn't know what to do with Charlie, as Charlie refused to speak to him unless asked specific questions. Even then, his answers were usually yes or no. The young nine year old just seemed to have so much in his head, yet so little he wanted to talk about. He supposed that the few months Charlie been with him wasn't enough, not yet at least.

"Charlie, wait here. I'm going to get you some ice." The young lad looked to Emery in surprise, but nodded regardless. Emery left and returned with ice in a little bag. He got on one knee and slowly took Charlie's hand away from the one that he used to punch Miles. Charlie visibly winced, despite trying his best to keep a stoic expression.

"You came." Charlie murmured, "Really fast too." The statement surprised Emery himself, as he didn't think he was too quick. He was actually quite slow, considering he had to drop the paper he was working on in order to rush to the school. Even with that, traffic still got to him.

"I...of course, Charlie. I wouldn't leave you." Emery finally settled on that. "Just hold that bag right there, alright?"

"Who were you talking to?" Charlie asked, his emerald eyes piercing into Emery's own. He was not at all used to Charlie speaking to him, but he supposed he shouldn't complain.

"Miss Twill. Ms. Aviosky gave me her information. She might be your new nanny. I can't stay home while you have your suspension." Charlie's eyes seemed to suggest anger, but it was gone within a moment and replaced with a slight interest. The young boy nodded. "We'll go meet her."

"Right now?" Charlie questioned. More words than ever before. Emery smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah."

* * *

After bundling Charlie up for the weather, the two walked to the cafe. Emery's home wasn't too far from the school, at most around six blocks. The whole time, Emery took note to watch Charlie and how he walked. He seemed to have a little more energy than before, but he remained quiet and staring out.

Once they had reached the quiet cafe, it was easy to spot Ceony. Her hair was in a braid, just like the photo and she was studying some novel, but by the looks of it, it seemed to be A Wrinkle in Time. She wore a dark blue coat, similar to indigo one, but it was more feminine in nature. Charlie seemed to note Emery's hesitance, as he stepped towards Ceony first. Emery followed quickly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hello, Miss Twill." The young woman looked up from her textbook and closed it, meeting his eyes.

"Ceony is alright." She responded, motioning for them to take a seat. She looked to Charlie and smiled warmly. "You must be Charlie. Hello."

"Hi." He murmured, focusing on the ice on his knuckles, then looked to his father. "I'm going to use the bathroom." Charlie announced to him, getting out of his seat and walking off.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to his hand?" Ceony asked, "It looks like it hurts."

"He had...punched a child, so now he's excluded for two weeks." Emery responded, "Ms. Aviosky then directed me to you. She had spoken fondly of you, as well as told me that you could be of assistance..."

"You didn't ask him what happened?" Ceony asked, once she was sure Charlie was out of earshot.

"He doesn't really talk to me so I had assumed that if it was serious, he would have brought it to my attention." Emery admitted, "Charlie is the quiet type of boy. He doesn't...he doesn't like showing his emotions, similar to myself. If I press him, I could push him off the edge. I don't want that for him and I know it isn't the greatest-,"

"I'm not questioning you in that way, Mr. Thane." Ceony responded quickly, noticing he took her question in that direction.

"I'm not the greatest father. It's okay." Emery tapped the table out of habit, "He was with his mother for the first nine years of his life and just now joined me. His mother was a psychopath. I loved her once, but she...she ran off with our mutual friend. She dropped him off out of nowhere a few months ago. Never really gave me an explanation either. I had hoped to get it from him, but...you already know." At that moment, Charlie decided to return. He looked between the two in curiosity before settling into his chair and looking back to his hand.

"Did you want anything, Charlie?" Ceony asked, "Hot chocolate? A biscuit?" A curt nod from the young lad again.

"He likes most things." Emery offered.

"Do you want anything, Mr. Thane?" Emery shook his head in decline, as he already had a cup of coffee at work. Charlie stood up and tugged on Ceony's coat sleeve. She complied, standing up and giving Emery an apologetic look. Emery, on the other hand, was incredibly interested in Charlie's behavior. It took him so long to warm up to Emery (yet even now he seems to just tolerate him, rather than truly talk to Emery), yet with Ceony, it seemed as though she clicked with him, slightly. Much better than how Emery would have been. He watched as Charlie pointed up to the menu and Ceony ordered it for him. They came back with some warm cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. Charlie seemed content, which made Emery wonder if Ceony just had some sort of superpower. He usually couldn't even get Charlie to crack a smile, besides a handful of times, even if he did purchase something for him or did anything, for that matter.

"You didn't need to." Emery said, knowing her financial issues. Ceony smiled softly and shrugged it off.

"It's alright. I know he'll be bored. At least with food, he'll keep his patience." Ceony explained her action and smiled as Charlie ate in peace. Emery crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair.

"There's no real format with parenting." Emery said, sighing. "It's a whole new territory for me. I heard you had experience with your brothers and sisters?" He questioned.

"Yeah, being the oldest gains you perks. My brothers and sisters, excluding the nineteen year old are around Charlie's age. You're right in the sense that there isn't a format for parenting and Charlie probably won't be like my siblings, but at least I have some sort of idea, but I'm no expert." She explained, shooting down each question as he came to them.

"More an expert than I ever will be." He muttered. They then decided to talk about how she would fit into Charlie's schedule, even considering after he was finished with his suspension. The two looked at her schedule, which luckily fit with Charlie's. He even spoke of his decent sized home, which he gradually paid for with his journalism job and from the savings he inherited from his family. For both of them, there were things each person could provide and there would be no complications. It was as though it was a match made in heaven.

Once they had finished their basic preparations, they barely noticed Charlie had taken A Wrinkle in Time away from Ceony's side and read it for himself. A flash of concern came to his eyes when he realized they had finished their discussions.

"If you want, you can keep reading it." Ceony said, noting his worry, "I just love rereading it on my spare time. I'm guessing you're enjoying it?" A nod, but an excited one at that. "Go on then." The young boy went back to his novel with glee.

The simple interaction had sold Emery. He thought the reaction Charlie gave from the cookies and got chocolate was enough, but Ms. Aviosky was right; he needed a feminine touch. There were some things that Emery just couldn't see, or perhaps just couldn't understand. Ceony saw straight through it and would probably know the taste of a nine year old better than he would.

"When can you start?" Emery asked immediately.

"Is it possible I could start today?" The forwardness surprised Emery. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't really have much and you have work tomorrow, right? My classes aren't until the day after, but even then, most are in the evening and you'll be home." What was she, an angel? He, being relaxed and calm responded with a grin, but he felt quite relieved as it was.

"Of course you can."


	4. Origami Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make the idea of being a journalist quite excruciating, but I've been in the position of running a paper. Albeit, it was smaller than the Daily Mail, but sometimes being a journalist requires a little too much of a person in order to pursue the truth.

Ceony and Emery spent the walk to his home talking about extra things Ceony may need to know on the job, like when Charlie usually got fed, what he liked to eat, and all the other miscellaneous Emery felt as though Ceony would need as a basis before discussing schedules or anything else of the sort. The conversations were more of a way to see how she acted and who she was. Judging by it all, she was of decent conversation and was always glancing to make sure that Charlie was still following as he continued to read. She was trustworthy and already had a mother's touch to her, something Emery could just never understand. He wished he did. 

After a couple of twists and turns, they made it to his modest house. It was three stories tall, with several different rooms. Emery could tell that Ceony had never had the luxury in living such places, as her eyes sparkled with surprise. He opened the gate and the door to the home, allowing Charlie to run upstairs with his book without another word. Emery motioned for Ceony to follow, watching in amusement as she almost touched one of the lower hanging birds.

"I see you like origami." She said, examining the creases and folds that went into the bird. Emery put his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"Yes, it was always a habit of mine. It was one of the things I did when I wanted to be in peace. Some call it weird, others call with quirky, but I just like it." He touched on a butterfly, smiling slightly. Emery then pushed forward and lead her through the hallway. "So, there are three stories. The third story is my personal study, where you may hear me do some strange contraptions on the side to my journalism career. There's a room on the second floor you can have, Charlie's is right across and my own is next to yours. Downstairs here, there is the kitchen, small sitting room, and secondary study that you can use as well for your studies. I have plenty of books as well, so if you're interested in the sort, you are more than welcome to take them to read." He lead her over to the sitting room and motioned for her to sit. "I've managed to take Charlie to school on my way to work and from school during my lunch break, but even then I rarely have time to really relax with him. I write for the Daily Mail, so you could imagine the hectic schedule, especially since we've been attempting to crack some recent scandal before the other papers do."

"I can see why you'd want an au pair." Emery nodded in agreement. Ceony could tell this man was a workaholic. If he had side projects besides his journalism career and yet still couldn't spend enough time with his son, it was obvious it was too much.

"So, I can take him to school but I don't really have the time to take him back home and stay for awhile, so I was hoping you could take that bit and occasionally alternate, depending on what the management requests. Are your classes in the evening time?"

"No, not at all." Ceony responded, "They're all in the morning to the afternoon, except for Mondays, where they are throughout the day until 5 pm, so I can pick him up from his school and then stay with him until you come home. Then, on Mondays we can alternate. I can cook meals for you lot and anything else that might be needed for the home."

"Tagis and his primary school are of short distance, as well as the house. If we ever have to switch, you will still make it to your classes with no problem. He loves strolling through the streets, so walking is what I'd prefer you do, but not mandatory." He continued to wring his hands absentmindedly for a little bit, then added on, "Would you like to see the house?"

Emery walked her through the house, which proved that it was larger than it was on the outside. Throughout the whole house, she found more and more origami figures. She dared to wonder if he made such things when he was stressed and didn't want to tell her that. Judging by his lifestyle and how he was, it was obvious the man would hold loads of things on his shoulders, but she had little to think about that as he lead her through the home. The study he referred to on the first floor had so many books Ceony could almost faint in excitement to crack them all open. The kitchen practically had little to no food, which was something Ceony knew had to change, so she made a mental note for it. Each step she took, she could see herself doing something in the house. It felt like a good home.

"May I ask you something?" Ceony asked when they reached the bottom floor again, this time, in the kitchen. Ceony was on one side of the kitchen island and Emery on the other. 

"I may have an answer." He responded curtly.

"I don't know if it's too forward, or too weird but..." She bit her lip slightly, "Where's Charlie's mother?" She could tell the question hit home, but she was bound to ask such a question anyway. She deserved to know. Emery took a moment, pondering his response.

"I don't know." Emery said, his emerald eyes revealing too little for Ceony to determine his standing with the woman who created Charlie with Emery. His voice lowered, "She was the woman I had expected to live with forever. At the time I had met her, she was a nurse and was well liked by most of her peers. She was my wife for just three months and then she just...disappeared. Went away, just didn't come back. I had wondered what I did wrong. I then discovered that she was actually running from the government, with our old neighbor. They had committed several different murders of grotesque nature, putting their victims in positions that could make anybody throw up. I knew her. She would never, but the evidence was there."

She inhaled a sharp breath. The only murderer she could think of in that degree with a man alongside her was Grath Cobalt and Lira Hoppson, who went on a killing spree years ago. They have been missing since then. She pretended not to know of the murders as Emery continued on, "She had come a couple of times to my home after disappearing in order to hide away from the law. Each time, I succumbed to it. How couldn't I? I still loved her at the time and there was no way I could refuse, no matter how wrong it was. Every time she came, she'd leave the following day without a trace. The last time she had come, blood was on her clothing and a young 8 year old boy next to her, telling me he was my son and just left yet again. Next day, there was a story for me to write in the news about the new murder that the Excisioners, her little group committed. I could only assume it was her. I haven't seen her since."

"Did you ever get tested to see if he was...?"

"I did. I couldn't believe it myself." Emery said, "He recognized I was his father, probably because of Lira and may have had photos of me. Nonetheless, he has kept a barrier between the both of us since that day. He doesn't want to reveal to me how his mother was and I don't want to push it unless I have to. Our relationship is already starting rocky and to rock the calmness of the boat we're on...I'd only be setting myself up for failure." Ceony nodded in understanding. Emery smiled sheepishly, "I don't know what he was exposed to. I worry sometime that things could get worse because of what was his past or I won't be able to handle him or I'm going to fail as a father." He was about to say more, then a light scampering could be heard, quick steps running back upstairs. "He heard that, didn't he?"

"I could only assume so." Ceony murmured.

Emery buried his face in his hands, sighing, "He's inquisitive, smart, and will make assumptions based on deduction. That will be my downfall."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Ceony said, standing up straight.

"Are you sure?"

"He's probably only heard a snippet of conversation and made assumptions based on that. I don't mean to sound rude, but he'll recede further if you try. Maybe another friendly face will get him to speak." Emery smiled warmly, this time with his face. 

"Thank you."


End file.
